random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Cash Money
The Big Cash Money is a club located in Random City, Random Region. It was constructed by Pooh several years before he got fat. OrangeBird2013 and Gray Pea Shooter purchased it and claimed the tower in the name of the Big Cash Money. Faves3000 then purchased it from then and is now the current owner of The Big Cash Money. The club is located in the downtown area, and the building where the club is in contains a hotel, so that visitors may feel at home if they do visit the tower. The club portion contains a section where you roll in the namesake Big Cash Money, the basement also serves as an auditorium, and there's also a secret bar that serves all drinks with Liquid Communism, a drink that gives anything a hard taste. HARD LIKE SIBERIAN WINTER. The only drinks in the regular bar that are served with Liquid Communism are Leninade, Jones Berry Lemonade soda, All Rocket Fizz sodas, and the Flaming Moe's Energy Drink. As of 2014, the first floor has been operating a Rock-afire Explosion animatronic band show (Ya' know, the one from Showbiz Pizza Place?). Also, every hour every day as of 2014, Gray Pea Shooter (wearing a Billy Bob costume with a animatronic head and speaking in a imitation of Billy Bob's voice) comes out "to play", doing a "expired food shuffle" with Bingbang32 herself, and throwing expired food and drink and money (that is their version of how Chuck E. comes out at Chuck E. Cheese locations, does a shuffle, and throws tickets with a employee). Floors *Floor 0: The 1,000-seat multi-purpose auditorium with a end stage concert capacity of 342,000. *Floor 1: This is the club itself. Includes a bar, and as of 2014, a Rock-afire Explosion show. *Floor 2: The food pantry. Bingbang32 lives in here and stocks it with food, drink, imports, and expired food. *Floor 3: Faves3000's living quarters and office. *Floors, 4 - 14: These floors are the hotel section of the club. *Floor 15: This floor is a secret bar. You can access this floor by entering a very long number code in the elevator in the hotel, or just by throwing a Game Genie at it. If you're on the 14th floor, a secret entrance will open and you get access to the secret bar. Attempting this on any other floor will result in you being sent to Underground SeaWorld to have you eaten by Theinvisiblehotdog. *Floor 16: The HQ of the Party Division *Floor 17: Conkers Bar. While there is no alcoholic beverages in the bar it has a large assortment of sodas including Cola, Pepsi, Root Beer, Fanta, Pibb Xtra, Sprite, Ginger Ale, and Cherry Cola. Lights are dim with slow jazzy music in the background. Generally a quiet and sad place. Originally built when Gray Pea Shooter owned the building. *Floor 18: Bingbang32's Expired Drinks Bar: The bar where Bingbang32 serves expired drinks such as White Coke, Crystal Pepsi, Orbitz, Hi-C Ecto Cooler, OK Soda, Surge, Pepsi Blue, Life Savers non-carbonated drinks from 1995, Snapple Tru Root Beer, Flintstones Soda, and older Jolt Cola. Originally built when Pooh constructed the building. *Floor 19: Retro Drinks Bar: The bar which serves a large assortment of retro drinks including Jolt Energy, Jolt Cola (flavors sold in glass bottles under license by the 7 Up bottling company of California in the Southern US), Big Red (all flavors), Jones Cane Soda, and more *Floor 20: Gray Pea Shooter's house. It is designed to look like Number Six's flat from The Prisoner. *Floor 21: The television room *Floor 22: The floor where Number Two and Number One are imprisoned in a cage for too many kidnappings. *Floor 23: The attic. OrangeBird2013 lives here, and it's designed to look like the inside of Pee Wee's Playhouse, even though we asked our room builder not to design it like that. *Floor 24: A giant arcade. To access it, you must walk up a random staircase that looks poorly drawn. *Floor 25: The play area for the kiddos. Accessed by another staircase that looks poorly drawn. *Floor 26: Russian porcupine room. Contains loafs of bread, yellow porcupines, along with references to Wayside, Family Guy, this wiki itself, and the Soviet Union. VIVA MOTHERLAND! WARNING: Do not go in if you have no sense of random-ness. Party Division They bring the Big Cash Money to you! Their van is made out of crappy ideas, and has the the engine from a Peel P50 (a three-wheeled microcar that held the record for the smallest automobile to go into production), the running gear from a Bugatti Veron, the shocks from a monster truck, the body from a British semi truck, and the training wheels from a kids' bicycle. Gallery letterboard(1).jpg|The sign truck(1).jpg|The party division truck receipt289.jpg|El receipto Category:Random City